


Help?

by Wolfstarblade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I am an artist not a writer, I see/think in images not text - so why wont this bunny leave me alone?!, M/M, Please! dear god someone take this off my hands, Plot Bunny, This is maddening!, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarblade/pseuds/Wolfstarblade
Summary: Plot prompt only. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm posting this here because I just don't know what else to do with it. The plot bunny got confused and picked the wrong type of person to attach itself to!





	1. Chapter 1

Any and all authors are welcome to use the basic premise for themselves. Taker? Thoughts? Comment! If you've stumbled upon this post and you're not an author, but you'd love to read something based on this? Hit the kudos button so authors will know that there's interest!  
This plot bunny has been bugging me since the trailer, and even MORE since Viktor watched the video of Yuuri in ep1. After ep3 it just will *not* leave me alone, but I can't do it justice. So, help? Anyone? Please?!

The basic premise is: 

The real reason Viktor's coaching Yuuri is because the next step he was planning to take after that last performance wasn't coaching. It was entering Pair Figure-skating. He's had the choreography and music mostly planned for quite a while. He just can *not* find the right partner: talent, emotion, stamina, body strength, the right style to keep up with him... (All of the above? None of it? Whatever works. I have never ice-skated in my life! And I don't know anything about figure-skating at all, apart from this anime and reading a couple of the 'Silver Skates' series once when I was a teenager.)

He'd almost given up on doing what he'd had planned and settling for second best. Then he sees the video - and this guy Yuuri's not perfect, sure. He's overweight, his landings aren't great because of it, and he's throwing triples in some places where he should be doing quads. But even with all that, his skating is *damn* close. His spins and step sequences are mirror perfect for crying out loud! He's almost sure this guy would work, but he would need to talk to this guy and see him skate in person. As for his faults, if he coached this guy for a while... 

-Other plot factors to consider: How did Yuuri learn this program? Did he just happen to catch Viktor practising it one day? Had he seen it several times in other national ranking competitions? (I can't remember whether the eps actually touch on this.) And how long did it take either of them to learn it? Did Yuuri manage it in a very short while? Did it end up taking Viktor longer than Yuuri to learn it all, before he performed? (Faster? About the same time?) 

-The way you set this out is your choice; completely AU, after the Grand Prix, before the anime even *starts*, no pairing, pre-slash, full on yaoi... Really, whatever works for it, and for you. I can help flesh it out/beta/cheer you on if you want? Or you can take it off my hands completely and make it your own, without any contact from me - except commenting and applauding after the finished product has been (or starts to be) posted.

\- I am willing to give fanart in return, but we'll need to email and hash out the details, etc.


	2. First Fill - Gabberwocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! We have a fill!

I am so late! This fic was posted *months* ago, and I somehow didn't even see it until now. (Sorry again Gabberwocky!)  
Enjoy, and please let the author know if you liked their work! ^_^

[**Partners**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8428051) (2436 words) by [**Gabberwocky**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuri!!!%20on%20Ice%20\(Anime\))  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov  
Characters: Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri  
Additional Tags: Feelings, Russia's LGBT laws, mentions of internalized homophobia  
Summary: Viktor wants to skate with Yuuri


End file.
